


Dancing

by Mrs_Agget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: Day 2 of Writober 2019.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! I'm trying to catch up! LOL Here's Day 2 of Writober 2019.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter. I just play with JKR's boys :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Writober 2 - Dancing

Draco was exquisite. His slender yet muscular arms were stretched over his head in a perfect arc. 

The wind lifted his thick hair as he glided over the ice, his leg lifted out behind him, showing his fine form.

Harry was mesmerized. He couldn't take his eyes off of his dancing beauty. The music that played couldn't come close to the pounding of his heart. 

The music, the light shining on the silver sparkles sprinkled across Draco's shoulders, the flush across his cheeks from the cold...all of it combined overwhelmed Harry's senses. So much so that he had to hold back tears.

That man, that beautiful snarky loving man, was all Harry's. And he knew that man was dancing across the ice just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Penny


End file.
